Matryoshka
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Desde su niñez, Mikasa siempre sintió una gran afinidad hacia las matryoshkas. Desbordantes de esa belleza única e incomprendidas desde su silente rincón, estableció un vínculo profundo al ser ella misma una muñeca de carne y hueso. Conociendo esta similitud, ¿Podrá Eren llegar hasta la verdadera Mikasa tras deshacerse de todas esas corazas en las que se esconde?
1. Primera Matryoshka

**¡Muy buenas, gente de FanFiction! Algunos me conocerán por ciertos fics LevixMikasa, y hoy vengo exclusivamente a publicar sobre mi pareja predilecta: ErenxMikasa. **

**Me costó muchísimo poder hacer este fic debido a lo tremendamente difícil que es juntar a estos dos sin salirse de sus personalidades (espero haberlas mantenido durante el trayecto del fic, ustedes juzgarán), pero finalmente, después de meses de trabajo, puedo decir que lo tengo completo en su totalidad y hoy me animo a publicarlo.**

**Para hacerlo, me inspiré mucho en la canción _Matryoshka_ de NICO Touches the Walls, por lo que debajo de cada título, pondré fragmentos de la canción que concuerden con el respectivo capítulo.**

**Espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo me he divertido escribiéndolos; y sin aburrirlos más, los veo más abajo.**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama. Los créditos de la imagen del fic tampoco me pertenecen a mí, sino a su debido artista.**_

* * *

**Primera muñeca: Matryoshka desenterrada**

"_A pesar de que mis ojos muestran una mirada fría, ¿qué es lo que estoy viendo a través de ellos?" _

_NICO Touches the Walls - Matryoshka_

* * *

La desesperación y la impotencia lo dominaron por completo y chocaron con una misma fuerza dentro de él, impidiéndole cualquier facultad mental que le permitiese mover su cuerpo petrificado, como si lo retuviesen unas invisibles y ardientes cadenas más pesadas que la enorme roca que levantó al sellar la grieta de la muralla. Inmóvil en su totalidad e incapaz de apartar la mirada desorbitada de la escena, su cerebro no daba muestras de procesar todo lo que estaba desarrollándose delante de él. Lo único que avanzaba en él era esa voraz desesperación que se le arremolinaba en el pecho y consumía sus entrañas. La sentía subir como el más pesado nudo por su garganta cuando fue capaz de gritar con la voz estrangulada, un último bramido agonizante de horror y desespero al no poder hacer nada.

Sentía que moría allí mismo. Deseaba ser él quien muriese, pero lo único que parecía sin vida era su maldito cuerpo que permanecía trabado y lo imposibilitaba de salvar a la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo putrefacto.

Por sobre su horror, ella lo contempló con un rostro increíblemente apacible pese a estar atrapada por la enorme mano del titán. Nunca en la vida la había visto permitirse un gesto tan cercano a una sonrisa, como la tenue y lastimosa que le estaba dedicando ahora, sólo para él. Sólo para que pudiese recordar una imagen medianamente bonita antes de que fuese engullida por la enorme y despiadada boca del gigante.

—_Adiós_.

Y la mandíbula se cerró con fuerza.

Todo terminó.

El grito que profirió a continuación fue el más grave, fuerte y aterrado que salió de su boca desde que se unió a la Tropa de Reconocimiento, desgarrando su garganta con el dolor más profundo que sintió en su pecho sólo comparable al que lo embargó ante la muerte de su madre.

Tal fue el grado y la intensidad del bramido que este perduró con un audible eco por entre todos los árboles del bosque, perforando como un afilado sable el silencio.

El rostro de Mikasa pareció incluso aflojar esa coraza de indiferencia que mostraba siempre para permitirse alzar las cejas y fruncir levemente el ceño en un gesto preocupado, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Nunca lo había visto gritar de esa manera.

—Eren— Su inconfundible voz firme pero suave lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, al tiempo que sus manos lo sujetaban con cuidado por los hombros para así volverlo a recostar sobre su regazo.

El aludido se encontraba todavía en un estado de aturdimiento tal que tuvo que parpadear repetidamente para que su cerebro procesase lo que estaba ocurriendo, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración agitada. Su pulso se desbocó de una manera que nunca creyó posible, pero el verla allí, a salvo, justo ante él fue todo lo que necesitó para comprender que sólo había sufrido una pesadilla. Una de las peores que había experimentado jamás.

Sólo entonces se permitió relajar un poco los tensos músculos de su cuerpo para cerrar los ojos y tomar aire en un profundo suspiro de alivio. Sólo una pesadilla… sólo un mal sueño que nunca se haría realidad. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas creer en ese pensamiento antes de volver a abrir los ojos, con más calma cuando se centró de lleno en la mirada oscura de su hermana, como queriendo decirle que ya estaba bien.

—¿En qué momento dormí?...— Fue lo primero que decidió preguntar al hallarse completamente desorientado. Con la vista, buscó ladear la cabeza para mirar hacia sus alrededores, percatándose entonces que se encontraba acostado a lo largo de una gruesa rama de uno de los árboles gigantes del bosque. Ahora comprendía la urgencia de la otra por volver a recostarlo sobre su regazo. Un movimiento en falso y caería al vacío; o lo que era peor: a la boca del enemigo.

—Te desmayaste cuando te sacamos del cuerpo del titán— Le comunicó ella tan pronto se deshizo de los ínfimos rastros emocionales que habían surcado su rostro momentos antes. No obstante, su mirada permaneció suavizada, sólo para él.

—¿Sacarme del…?— Eren frunció levemente el ceño y entrecerró los ojos algo ido, como en un intento por hacer memoria al sonarle ajeno aquello último. Lo único que recordaba haber hecho antes de despertar allí fue transformarse para pelear contra los gigantes que estaban mermando a velocidades alarmantes las tropas en las que se dividieron.

Y entonces lo recordó. Con un nuevo sobresalto, volvió a incorporarse de tal modo que ella trató de sujetarlo de nuevo por si caía; mas él no le dio importancia esta vez y simplemente la miró, alarmado.

—¿Qué pasó con Armin?— No había elevado demasiado el tono de voz, pero esta se mostraba evidentemente urgida, así como su mirada.

Lo último que supo de él es que se había lanzado en modo titán a quitarle a unos cuatro de encima que intentaban comerlo, y cuando vio que una enorme mano lo sujetó en pleno vuelo, simplemente perdió la consciencia al pensar que iba a verlo morir a él también. Y eso era malo. Sabía el peligro de que el titán se descontrolase en un momento como ese, y en el peor de los casos hasta podría haberlo…

—Descuida— Mikasa interrumpió con una gratificante calma el hilo de sus pensamientos catastróficos. —Armin está bien, lo salvaste de esos titanes. Pero luego vino un espécimen raro que se les unió y comenzaron a comer tu cuerpo— Relató brevemente. —Hanji y yo nos apuramos a sacarte de la nuca del titán, pero vinieron tantos que acabamos separándonos del grupo— Con un quedo ademán de la cabeza, señaló el bosque teñido por los rayos anaranjados del atardecer, mostrándole que se hallaban ahora completamente solos.

—¿Pudieron escapar?— Con cuidado, abandonó por completo la cálida y cómoda sensación que le proporcionaron los muslos de la mayor para así sentarse a su lado en la rama. La vio asentir mientras lo miraba con la misma inmutabilidad de siempre.

—Pero de momento estamos atascados aquí hasta que se ponga el sol y puedan enviar refuerzos por nosotros— Le aclaró cuando volvió a centrar su vista en los titanes que inútilmente arañaban la madera del tronco más abajo, haciendo gesticulaciones y sonidos incomprensibles. —Ya envié la señal para avisarles sobre nuestro paradero, y contestaron con otra bengala para que aguardáramos aquí hasta entonces.

—Ya veo…— Con un leve asentimiento y notoriamente más calmado al comprobar la situación, Eren volvió a bajar la mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia los gigantes. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado, exhausto por haberse transformado, pero incluso en ese estado tenía la creciente necesidad de saltar a matar a todas esas bolas de carne con sus espadas…

—Eren— Ella supo leer enseguida la línea de sus pensamientos, y pronto llevó su cálida mano a la de él para distenderlo de esas intenciones suicidas.

En respuesta, sólo obtuvo un suspiro desganado cuando lo vio ladear levemente el rostro hacia otro lado.

—Ya lo sé— Contestó de forma algo seca.

Y nuevamente, habían caído en ese bucle infinito que tanta pesadumbre le sumaba a la atmósfera cuando solían estar los dos juntos. Era perfectamente consciente de que Mikasa sólo se estaba preocupando por él, quería mantenerlo en el lado racional para evitar que hiciese una locura… pero de igual modo no podía evitar sentir que lo estaba tratando como a un niño pequeño al que necesita que se le expliquen las cosas más básicas para que no se meta en problemas. Odiaba que actuase como su madre, como ahora, por más ínfimo que fuese el gesto, pues sabía que si la dejaba ella definitivamente comenzaría a actuar como tal.

En silencio, ella volvió a mirar hacia el frente al captar su negativa, pero aún no estaba segura de retirar su mano. ¿Lo estaba incomodando?...

—Mikasa.

Para sorpresa suya, el repentino llamado del menor interrumpió sus divagaciones mentales. Más ante la forma relativamente queda en la que había pronunciado su nombre, pues tomando en cuenta lo impulsivo y enérgico que siempre era Eren, sabía que sólo se modulaba cuando quería hablar sobre algo serio. Enseguida lo miró, pero él permaneció con el rostro volteado hacia el otro lado, como si no quisiera mostrarle la expresión que tendría en esos instantes.

Por unos momentos se arrepintió de haber saltado de lleno y sin preparación cuando la llamó, pues sólo siguió un impulso que no meditó mucho, como siempre. Pero sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella sobre ese sueño… quizá no sobre el sueño en sí, pero en cuanto a perderla de un momento a otro…

—¿Estás preocupado por algo?— Intervino ella con cuidado. Aún cuando su voz y su rostro permanecían siempre inexpresivos, ella dejaba una mínima abertura de su coraza cuando se trataba de él, por lo que su tono sonó con una sutil suavidad que sólo a él le había mostrado. —¿Tiene que ver con la pesadilla que tuviste?

Se hizo el silencio por unos instantes, en lo que el brillo del sol se iba apagando para dar paso a una tenue luz más azulada proveniente de la luna. Los titanes allá abajo se fueron poco a poco replegando, cada vez más cansados ante la falta de luz solar, hasta que finalmente se fueron retirando somnolientos hacia alguna parte dentro del bosque o bien se dejaban caer con todo su peso sobre el suelo, generando leves temblores en el bosque, que no inmutaron la situación entre ellos dos.

Ella normalmente tenía mucho cuidado con esos temas, pues sabía que cada pesadilla que tenía su hermano era referente a _ese_ día. Lo había visto sufrirlas innumerables veces cuando se quedaba velando su sueño a su lado, y pese a la tentación, decidía no despertarlo. Porque en sus pesadillas era el único momento en el que Eren se permitía desahogarse con libertad. Dormido, lo había visto derramar las lágrimas que reprimía testarudamente cada día… y él necesitaba liberarse de algún modo, por eso no interrumpía el horror de su sueño.

Pero esta vez parecía ser distinto. No había llorado, sino que su rostro se había contraído todo el tiempo en una mueca de dolor. Se había visto obligada a sujetarlo cuando comenzó a removerse con cierto desespero en su regazo, hasta que lo vio despertar de esa manera tan explosiva.

El tiempo siguió pasando entre ellos como una invisible pared que se iba situando entre los dos, pero finalmente él decidió asentir de forma queda en una muda contestación. No sabía qué decirle. A él no le gustaba abrirse y hablar de esos temas; mucho menos imaginar un devastador escenario como el que vio en su pesadilla… pero la escena fue tan real que el mero hecho de recordarla le generaba un estremecimiento de horror puro.

Quería decirle que lo dejara protegerla de ahora en adelante… pero sabía perfectamente ya la posición que Mikasa había asumido como la mayor, por lo que no tenía caso intentar convencerla de su fuerza ni capacidades para pelear o defenderse.

—Sólo…— Balbuceó por lo bajo, como trabándose en sus palabras. No sabía si decirlo. No quería mostrarse vulnerable ante ella, o de lo contrario sólo se mostraría más sobreprotectora y asfixiante con él. Pero ahora tenía que decirle algo, ya no se podía retractar.

Tomó aire por unos momentos y giró su rostro hacia su lado para encararla. Abrió la boca, sin tener una idea del todo clara de qué le iba a decir. Quería decirle tantas cosas… ese sueño fue como la propia experiencia de perderla en vida, y si llegaba a pasar eso, además de morirse solo sentiría un profundo arrepentimiento por nunca haberle dicho muchas cosas que quería contarle.

—Yo…

—Allí vienen— Ella misma tuvo que interrumpirlo cuando captó de inmediato el disparo de la bengala más adelante, siempre atenta a su entorno por cualquier cosa que se presentase.

La plática se cortó, y ella extrajo una pistola de su cinturón para disparar la bengala en respuesta y comunicar de ese modo que habían captado la señal, se encontraban bien y se podía avanzar.

—Eren— Ella lo volvió a ver cuando se puso de pie. Sentía cierta culpa por haberlo interrumpido en algo que parecía ser tan importante para él, pero debían moverse ahora y dejar esa charla para más tarde. Si es que el chico estaba dispuesto a retomarla y no se enfurruñaba como siempre. —Hay que partir.

—Ya lo sé— Contestó de forma tosca una vez más y se puso de pie con ella, antes de saltar de la rama para impulsarse con las cuerdas del equipo entre los árboles hasta llegar al encuentro con ellos, con los sobrevivientes que restaban en el escuadrón para resguardarse en terrenos más seguros.

* * *

Resguardados por la seguridad que les proporcionaban las indispensables propiedades del manto nocturno contra los enemigos, llegaron a establecerse a un poblado parcialmente destruido y abandonado más adelante; lo que quedaba de lo que había sido el territorio humano dentro de la Muralla Maria. Tras asignar los turnos de custodia y los sectores clave, los soldados ingresaron dentro de las casas más completas para poder darse un momento de necesitado descanso. Ataron a los caballos a los establos tras reabastecerlos de alimento y agua, y decidieron dividirse en pequeños grupos para no estar desprotegidos mientras tanto.

Tras amarrar la correa de su caballo, Mikasa sintió algo chocar contra la punta de su bota cuando intentó avanzar. Al bajar la mirada, se encontró con una peculiar protuberancia de colores sobresaliendo de la tierra, por lo que decidió agacharse para desempolvarla y sacarla de allí. Sin duda la pintura estaba descascarada en algunas partes, y la decoración que conformaba la cara además de sucia se encontraba en condiciones similares, pero de inmediato reconoció aquella peculiar muñeca de madera. Era una _matryoshka_.

Por un momento le sorprendió ligeramente la cantidad de sentimientos acumulados que la visión de esa simple muñeca hizo surgir en lo profundo de su pecho, revoloteando con inquietud y pugnando por encontrar alguna vía de escape al exterior. Pero ella decidió cerrar más la coraza que los reprimía cuando se volvió a poner de pie con la muñeca en mano y sus facciones neutras.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso?— Llegó a su lado un interrogante Armin, quien sólo había sufrido unos leves raspones que no supondrían mayor problema al día siguiente.

—¿Encontraste algo?— Se le sumó Eren con igual curiosidad para ver qué había desenterrado. No era muy común que Mikasa se fijase en ese tipo de detalles. Pero no pudo hacer más que enarcar una ceja al ver que sólo se trataba de una muñeca.

—Es una matryoshka— Contestó con su inmutable tono de voz mientras volvía su calma mirada inexpresiva a la susodicha, para limpiar con su mano algo de tierra en la superficie de la pintura colorida. —Tu padre me había regalado una cuando volvió de uno de sus viajes— Agregó ahora con el objetivo de que su hermano identificase mejor a la muñeca en sus recuerdos de niños. Sólo que la de ella tenía una combinación de celeste con tintes en morado y en negro. Esta era roja, con tonalidades anaranjadas, amarillas y blancas.

Él sólo frunció el ceño, como era habitual en su semblante.

—Oh, sí, ya recuerdo— Contestó, no muy contento con ello. —Te trajo esa espectacular muñeca y a mí ni un mísero cepillo de dientes.

Armin no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa al escucharlos y recordar aquello.

—Recuerdo que Eren se la pasó enfurruñado por eso una semana.

—Oh, cállate. Bien que luego admitió que se había olvidado de mí— Refutó en respuesta, antes de dar inicio al retorno hacia las casas para ingresar a la que se les había asignado.

Mikasa caminó en silencio tras ellos, con la vista neutra bien centrada en los ojos inexpresivos de la muñeca. Por el peso y el tamaño, supo que estaba completa y que esa era la primera. Realmente le gustaba mucho su matryoshka… quizá ahora se encontraba en un estado deplorable en alguna parte allá afuera, como la que tenía en sus manos.

El piso que compartían con otros soldados era bastante amplio pese a lo desgastado del lugar. Era uno de los que habían sobrevivido más enteros al paso de los monstruosos gigantes y el ataque inmisericorde de la naturaleza, así que estaban de suerte al encontrar tan siquiera algo como ese refugio. Los tres se retiraron hacia una de las esquinas próximas a la ventana, por donde se filtraba la iluminación blancuzca de los rayos de luna.

Con cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, Armin fue el único que notó algo más flotando en el ambiente tras turnarse para mirar por unos momentos a cada uno. Quizá su amiga estuviese perdida en algunos recuerdos mientras contemplaba la muñeca, recargada contra la pared con las rodillas flexionadas, como encerrándose a sí misma para adentrarse en su propia burbuja de paz. Pero a Eren lo había notado definitivamente demasiado callado y calmado desde que se reencontraron. Y lo conocía de sobra como para saber que ni dopándolo él se quedaría tan sumido en sí mismo y en silencio, ajeno a lo exterior.

Con cierta cautela, se movió un poco más cerca de él para dejarle un espacio más personal a la azabache y así captar algo de la atención de su amigo, a quién le dedicó una mirada entre cautelosa y preocupada.

—¿Ocurrió algo cuando nos separamos? Te ves algo distante…— Comentó con la sutileza que pudo, pero yendo al grano. Con él había que ser directo para que captase de una.

Eren simplemente respiró hondo y elevó la mirada al techo mugriento y lleno de pelusa, como si la misma acción le contestase por él, al tiempo que se resignaba a tener que compartir esa inquietud con alguien. Pero de algún modo, se sentía más cómodo si se lo expresaba a él en lugar de a la misma Mikasa. Porque sabía que ella se iba a preocupar exageradamente por una tontería, y también sabía que Armin podría ayudarlo mejor con sólo escuchar en silencio y soltar sus comentarios moderados.

—Tuve un mal sueño— Contestó bajito, sólo para que la plática quedase entre ellos dos. Pese a que Mikasa se encontraba en la esquina más pegada a la pared, encerrada en su rincón más oscuro, confiaba en que estuviese lo suficientemente distraída como para que no escuchase. Y mientras su rubio amigo aguardaba pacientemente la explicación, él volvió su vista hacia el frente. —Soñé que se la comía un titán…

Torció levemente el gesto al escucharlo. Soñar con algo como eso no sería raro tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban. Pero al mismo tiempo no era una experiencia nada grata, en especial porque se podía tomar como un mal augurio.

—Sólo fue un mal sueño— Le recordó, en un intento por hacer que abandonase esos pensamientos.

—Pero fue tan real…— Cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados por un instante, sintiendo que la imagen de aquél gigante tragándosela retornaba sin piedad a su mente. —Sólo me dejó pensando…— Aclaró al momento de abrirlos nuevamente.

Armin no necesitó mayor explicación que esa para tener una idea de la línea de sus pensamientos, y decidió mejor dejar de acosarlo con preguntas cuando retiró su mirada celeste hacia el frente. De los dos, quizá era él quien irónicamente los conocía mejor de lo que ellos se conocían a sí mismos. Porque él sabía mejor que el propio Eren las ideas que estaría tratando de ordenar en su cabeza en esos instantes. Podía hacerse una idea de las cosas que su amigo tendría para decirle a la mayor antes de que llegase "el momento"… pero de todos modos él mismo rehuía de ese pensamiento, porque aquello implicaría el final definitivo. Y nadie quería pensar en eso.

—Piensa que vamos por buen camino— Comentó luego de un rato de pesado silencio cuando volvió a mirarlo, esbozando una tenue sonrisa tranquila que realzaba su optimismo. —Es nuestra primera misión larga fuera de las murallas y ya sobrevivimos una semana entera aquí afuera. Podemos con esto— Afirmó con una confianza tan inusual en sí mismo…

Y Eren supo de inmediato que aquello no se debía precisamente a la confianza que se tenía, sino más bien a que con esas palabras intentaba aliviar la tensión del ambiente y animarlos para que recobrasen sus fuerzas y el valor de siempre. Como el miembro con menos ventajas físicas del trío, el rubio estaba muy consciente del papel que debía desempeñar para mantenerlos a flote. Porque entre ellos tres eran los únicos que podían perdurar flotando en medio de esa salvaje marea de locura, sangre y destrucción. Y para ello, cada uno debía dar lo máximo de sí mismo.

A modo de respuesta, el castaño simplemente aflojó levemente sus facciones para dedicarle una leve sonrisa antes de asentir y quedarse mirando al frente. Todo iba a salir bien… mientras se mantuviesen los tres juntos en ese mundo infernal, sobrevivirían a lo que sea.

Sin ser notado, Armin centró ahora sus ojos celestes en la chica que permanecía en su esquina oscurecida para pasar desapercibida de la atención sofocante del resto de los soldados con comentarios sobre su fuerza, o que le recordasen continuamente el peso que debía cargar sobre sus hombros al ser "la guerrera más fuerte de la humanidad". Ella estuvo todo el rato ensimismada en sus pensamientos, con la vista perdida en la muñeca de madera que sostenía entre sus manos. Tan callada, tan perdida, tan desapercibida, como si fuese un mero fantasma en la habitación… Y el rubio deseó con más ímpetu poder leerla… ¿qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en esos instantes? ¿estaría recordando cosas de su niñez o simplemente se sentiría identificada con la matryoshka?... por más que él era quien más tacto y capacidad tenía para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría con sus amigos, Mikasa sin duda era la más complicada de entender. Por lo excesivamente cerrada que estaba, aún con ellos. Aún con el mismo Eren.

A la señal de uno de los soldados, todos se fueron envolviendo en sus respectivas capas y tomando posiciones para poder dormir. La vio envolverse con la figurilla de madera entre sus manos para seguir contemplándola antes de cerrar los ojos. En cierta medida, le daba curiosidad el significado que la muñeca tendría para ella. Pero como siempre, era imposible intentar saber qué podría estarle pasando por la cabeza cuando no dejaba translucir absolutamente nada.

"_¿Bajo cuantas otras capas está escondida la verdadera tú, Mikasa?_".

_**C**__ontinuará…_

* * *

**Bien, esta es una idea que tenía zumbándome por la cabeza desde hace tiempo, y es precisamente la comparación de Mikasa con una matryoshka. De eso se tratará este fic, y de cómo poco a poco, Eren va intentando librarla de esas corazas en las que ella se esconde.**

**Así como las muñecas que componen la matryoshka tradicional (que oscilan entre las 5 o 6), este fic consta sólo de 5 capítulos que sintetizan en su totalidad la idea de descubrir cada nueva capa. Espero y el primer capítulo se les haya hecho lo suficientemente interesante como para continuar la lectura de los siguientes, y como ya dije, es sumamente difícil intentar hacer un fic ErenxMikasa debido a sus personalidades tan excesivamente incompatibles... pero juro que di mi mayor esfuerzo por intentarlo sin querer salirme de sus personalidades respectivas.**

**Supongo que eso sería todo, y nos leemos más adelante ;)**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	2. Segunda Matryoshka

**¡Hola a toda la gente adorable que sigue este fic! Les debo a todos una disculpa por la demora. He tenido algunos problemas para editarlo y dejarlo como debe ser. Pero ya regreso hoy con el segundo capítulo, que espero disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo.**

**Lo que me haga falta decir, lo diré más abajo ;)**

**_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama_.**

* * *

**Segunda muñeca: Matryoshka oculta**

"_Sólo tú puedes ver mi corazón revestido por la armadura. Es un medio de supervivencia que me impuse para vivir en este mundo." _

_NICO Touches the Walls - Matryoshka_

* * *

La visión de los árboles siendo dejados atrás a toda velocidad a su alrededor, sólo alimentaba esa exaltación perturbada de que todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido como para procesarlo. Sentía perfectamente su pulso disparado recorrerlo a mil por hora en su nerviosismo, y sus ojos aguamarina permanecían psicóticamente abiertos y enmarcados por unas oscuras ojeras, llevando su mirada de un lado a otro de forma frenética. Apenas era consciente de los troncos en los que anclaba los ganchos del equipo mientras maniobraba; era tan difícil concentrarse en algo en específico…

La formación entera se fue al carajo cuando apareció el primer espécimen raro por la retaguardia, y como Mikasa y Levi iban al frente, ninguno de los que quedaron atrás pudieron manejar al titán. Antes de poder tomar medidas, ya se les habían sumado otros cuantos titanes que fueron por ellos, y la formación se dispersó, llevados por el pánico para evitar ser tragados vivos. Ahora se encontraba saltando de rama en rama, no sólo intentando seguir al escuadrón junto con los pocos miembros que lograba vislumbrar a su alrededor, sino que principalmente se encontraba alterado por el bienestar de sus amigos.

Otra noche sin poder dormir tranquilo, y cada soldado muerto en el camino ante sus ojos se mostraba como la imagen de su hermanastra muriendo una y otra vez en un interminable ciclo, como en sus pesadillas, las cuales cada vez parecían ir cobrando una forma más cercana a la realidad a como las cosas siguieran de esa manera.

La sola idea de imaginar aquellos espantosos sueños como una predicción lo estaba aterrando, y ya su estado mental venía mal del poco dormir y el estrés continuo del campo de batalla. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, listo para saltar ante lo más mínimo, como si estuviese esperando a que realmente pasara algo grave para ya perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Siguió pasando a gran velocidad por entre los árboles, manteniéndose a una buena altura para quedar fuera del alcance de los titanes de tamaño "estándar" al menos, mientras que su mirada buscaba psicóticamente hacia todas partes. Pero todo lo que veía eran los cuerpos destrozados de sus compañeros caídos. Sintió en lo profundo de su pecho como si algo lo comprimiese despiadadamente hasta sacarle el aire, cuando comenzó a ver el rostro de Mikasa sobre cada cadáver.

"_Maldita sea_…" farfulló en su fuero interno, teniendo que apartar dolorosamente la mirada para sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. De sólo ver a un muerto, la veía a ella. Llegó a contemplar uno de los cuerpos parcialmente destrozado e incrustado violentamente en el tronco de un árbol. Otro que le faltaba la mitad inferior, otros incluso yacían totalmente aplastados en el suelo…

—¡Eren!

Llevado por esa inquietud tan tremenda que se lo estaba comiendo vivo, volteó rápidamente al reconocer la voz de la chica, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que le estaba advirtiendo del peligro que se cernía sobre él, en forma de una gigantesca mano que ella cortó con precisión en un rápido movimiento.

—¡Mikasa!— Parecía más aliviado que sorprendido de verla allí, cuando la vio situarse a su lado para guiarlo hacia donde estaba el resto del escuadrón.

—Estás demasiado disperso, debes concentrarte más, Eren— Volvió a llamarle la atención como solía hacer. Aunque ahora realmente el muchacho se veía perdido, en especial por esas ojeras que delataban su falta de sueño. Y así él definitivamente no iba a poder pelear, no estaba en condiciones.

Tenía que protegerlo y cuidarlo hasta que lograse dejarlo en un sitio medianamente seguro con los demás.

Determinada, volvió a centrar su mirada moderada y calculadora hacia el frente, mientras sujetaba con mayor firmeza el mango de sus espadas dobles. Iba a tener que abrirse paso entre esa marea de titanes para poder lograrlo.

—Voy a ir al frente para derribar a los titanes que se nos crucen en el camino. Encárgate de vigilar que no venga nada por detrás, y mantente cerca de mí— Indicó con ese tono inexpresivo pero firme de siempre, como solía dirigirse a él… casi como si le hablase a un niño.

Y fue principalmente esa manera infantil de tratarlo la que consiguió sacarlo un poco de ese estado en el que se encontraba. De inmediato, contrajo de nuevo el entrecejo en su expresión de enfado habitual, y con toda la intención abrió la boca para reclamarle por ello. Hasta que la vio emprender de pronto un rumbo temerario hacia el frente para comenzar a exterminar a los gigantes que trataban de comérselos, lo cual consiguió bajarle de golpe ese enojo y así retornar a su estado inicial de la preocupación casi psicótica.

—¡Mikasa, espera!— Intentó frenarla. Si alguien tenía que ir al frente y arriesgarse era él, que podía regenerarse en caso de resultar herido. Pero en cuanto vio que un titán de 5 metros saltó de pronto como una pulga, dispuesto a comérsela en el aire, como el que le había arrancado a él la pierna durante su primer enfrentamiento para defender la ciudad, ni lo pensó dos veces al llevarse la mano a la boca.

—¡Te llegas a transformar ahora y juro que te patearé hasta dejarte en coma, Eren!

La voz autoritaria y firme de Levi lo hizo desistir con un sobresalto, y sus ojos rápidamente buscaron su pequeña figura pasando a toda velocidad para deshacerse del titán que iba hacia Mikasa. Claramente, la oriental no estaba para nada contenta con la intromisión del "enano", lo cual se lo transmitió por medio de la mirada mortífera que le lanzó. No obstante, aprovechó su interferencia para usar en combo con su habilidad y derribar al que era su objetivo inicial. Uno de 15 metros que parecía ser un espécimen raro. El que había desbaratado toda la formación y asesinado a unos cuantos miembros.

—¡Eren!— Rápidamente, Armin se situó a su lado para sobrevolar con el equipo y mirarlo a los ojos. —El Capitán Irvin quiere que vayas al frente con él para darte más instrucciones. Yo te guiaré.

—Espera— Le dijo rápidamente antes de que su amigo se adelantase para guiarlo, ganándose por su parte una mirada confusa. —¿Y Mikasa?

Armin se mostró por unos momentos desconcertado ante su pregunta. Desde que despertaron, lo había visto bastante más alterado de lo usual, y su interés repentino por la otra se agregaba como un nuevo ingrediente a esa sopa de extrañeza que era ahora el castaño. Pero entonces recordó la plática que tuvo con él la noche anterior, y no le costó mucho unir todos los puntos para dar en el clavo con sus preocupaciones.

—Ella se encargará de limpiar la zona por esta área, y el Sargento Levi se irá a la contraria para tratar de reunir de nuevo a la tropa en un solo punto— Le informó el plan de acción. —No te preocupes, Eren. Son los más fuertes— Agregó, en un tono más confidencial para él, dirigiéndose más a lo que hablaron la vez pasada. —Estará bien— Y por último consiguió sonreírle un poco, si bien de una manera algo nerviosa por la situación en la que se encontraban, el gesto era un intento por tranquilizarlo a él también para que pudieran cumplir exitosamente la misión y sobrevivir.

Y Eren era consciente de ello, de que todos estaban notando que hoy en particular, no se encontraba con el mejor estado mental como para andar allá afuera arriesgándose, y por culpa de sus inseguridades los demás estaban dejando puestos importantes con tal de asegurar su bienestar. Era el arma secreta del escuadrón después de todo...

Decidió hacer a un lado lo más que le era posible esa preocupación trastornada y asintió, dispuesto a seguirlo cuando se adentraron entre unos árboles. No podía ser una carga y pasársela con ese miedo todo el tiempo sólo por unas pesadillas, tenía que volver a ser el de siempre y aplastar sus temores con su convicción de matar titanes. Era tal y como dijo Armin: ellos son los más fuertes. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero a medida que se alejaban más de Mikasa, Eren comenzó a sentir de nuevo ese sofocante apretón en el pecho. Por más que trataba, no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso. Y mientras más pensaba en esto, fue como si de pronto el tiempo pareciera transcurrir con más lentitud, mientras pasaba pendiendo a toda velocidad por entre los árboles. Se dio cuenta de que conocía esa sensación, eso ya lo había vivido antes.

Su pulso comenzó a correr, llenando su cuerpo con esa perturbación inicial al recordar el momento exacto en el que tuvo una sensación parecida. Fue aquella vez que lucharon contra la Titán Femenina; cuando decidió depositar su confianza en sus compañeros, el grupo de Levi, y a último segundo vaciló y se dispuso a voltear para contemplar cómo todos caían como simples moscas, en un santiamén. Y todo por haber tomado la decisión equivocada en ese momento. El recuerdo aún lo torturaba.

¿Y si ahora también estaba tomando la decisión equivocada?... ¿y si realmente no había aprendido nada de esos costosos errores del pasado y terminaba por volver a repetirlos como un imbécil que acabaría perdiendo todo de nuevo?... Sintió el sudor frío bañarle el rostro. El tiempo cada vez pasaba más lento, y su percepción se volvió más aguda. Era _esa_ sensación, ese presentimiento que le advertía sobre la tragedia que iba a sobrevenir. Su instinto no se equivocó la vez anterior, y confiaba en él como para estar seguro de encontrarse en lo cierto una vez más.

Sólo bastó que su mente le trajera de regreso la imagen de Mikasa siendo tragada por un titán, para terminar de voltearse y observar con el desespero de antes el sitio donde ella se encontraba.

El lugar de pronto se llenó de titanes que salieron de todas partes. Y por más que ella se movía de forma veloz y ágil entre sus lentos cuerpos para irlos matando de a uno, Eren sabía que eran demasiados para una sola persona; aún si se trataba de Mikasa.

No lo dudó más cuando vio que dos manos enormes se lanzaron sobre ella. Giró en redondo en su dirección, y tras una fuerte mordida en su mano que le rompió la piel, estalló el potente rayo amarillento que dio lugar a la aparición del furioso gigante de 15 metros de altura.

Sus dos amigos de inmediato se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a ver con cierta urgencia hacia él, quien ahora corría por entre el bosque como la mole de músculos que era, rugiendo con unos bramidos potentes cargados de furia. Ellos ya lo sabían, el castaño había vuelto a ser imprudente en su transformación y ahora si no estaba descontrolado por el titán, era él quien se encontraba tan fuera de sí que iba a costar volver a calmarlo.

Eren estampó el puño cerrado con toda su fuerza titánica en la cara de otro de 15 metros, consiguiendo así derribar a otro par de menor tamaño que quedaron en el camino del que salió volando. La lucha entre gigantes había comenzado, y los rugidos que estaba profiriendo el transformado comenzaron a trabajar como un imán para los demás, que yacían correteando por los alrededores.

Mikasa frunció ligeramente el ceño y agudizó su mirada cuando sintió los temblores por todo el bosque intensificándose hacia donde ellos estaban. Las pisadas se sentían cada vez más cerca, y ahora sí venía por ellos una buena horda de titanes hambrientos. Afirmó el agarre sobre sus armas, lista para tomar medidas al respecto. Ahora que el muchacho se había transformado, no les quedaba de otra que seguir luchando hasta poder sacarlo del cuerpo gigantesco y llevarlo lejos en una retirada táctica. Sin mencionar el nuevo inconveniente que se agregaba a la lista mental de la azabache: Levi. Él de seguro querría patear a Eren por haberse transformado y arruinar la estrategia de aquella manera tan tonta.

—¡Mikasa!

La chica enseguida volteó para mirar a su rubio amigo, quien se aproximaba rápidamente hacia ellos con una notoria urgencia escrita por todo el rostro.

—¡Hay que sacar a Eren de ahí, se están metiendo más titanes al bosque y no podremos manejarlos a todos!— Aterrizó sobre una rama contigua a ella, para luego centrar la mirada celeste en su amigo. Estaba pensando todas las posibilidades para encontrar la que mejor se acomodara a la seguridad del grupo. Pero siendo objetivos, no había muchas opciones disponibles más que salir de allí inmediatamente. —¿Crees que puedas sacarlo?— Volvió a mirarla, sabiendo que por más que hablasen con él en ese estado Eren no querría escucharlos.

Ella volvió a fijar su vista en el chico titán y asintió con total seguridad.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con los titanes que intenten meterse en el camino?— Sabía que Armin no estaba hecho para el campo de batalla, pero en estos momentos sólo lo tenía a él para cubrirle las espaldas.

El rubio tragó grueso antes de asentir con un cierto nerviosismo. Era eso o morir, iban a apostarlo todo en esa maniobra arriesgada para irse con su amigo, quien ahora estaba siendo devorado por una masa repleta de bocas gigantes que se cerraban con fuerza sobre cada parte de su cuerpo.

Tras un leve conteo mental, los dos saltaron al mismo tiempo para desempeñar sus tareas asignadas y poder sacar al chico de allí.

* * *

Cuando Levi lo sujetó con brusquedad del cuello de la camisa, para bajarlo a su altura y así poder fulminarlo más cómodamente con la mirada, Eren ya se preparó mentalmente para ser "adiestrado" a golpes como aquella paliza que recibió en el juicio.

Mikasa habría saltado de inmediato a estrangular al enano de no ser porque el siempre confiable Armin logró detenerla a tiempo, y Levi ni se inmutó ante sus intenciones de querer quitarlo, ya que mantenía firme su agarre, cual perro de caza sobre su presa.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa por ese cerebro de ave que tienes?— Su tono era el mismo firme e intimidante de siempre; pero era evidente que estaba tan molesto que a la mínima idiotez que le contestase, lo molería a golpes. —Te dimos las órdenes para dejarte las cosas fáciles, porque te sentías "agobiado" y había que hacerse cargo de ti, y tú vas y te cagas olímpicamente en toda nuestra estrategia así como si nada.

—Y-yo…— Eren intentó decir algo en su defensa, pero no tenía mucho para argumentar; era cierto a fin de cuentas, la había cagado a lo grande con sus impulsos trastornados.

—Eres la esperanza de la humanidad, ¿cuándo vas a entender eso?— El Sargento soltó finalmente el agarre y dio media vuelta para retroceder furioso unos pocos pasos, modulando perfectamente toda la ira explosiva que guardaba tras su semblante frío y sombrío cuando volvió a encararlo. —Habría preferido que ese poder estuviese en manos de cualquier soldado más capacitado que supiese al menos no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, en lugar de un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas que no puede cuidarse el trasero por sí mismo.

—Eren no tuvo la culpa— Mikasa ya no iba a aguantar más tiempo el ver tan tranquila cómo el odioso enano vapuleaba verbalmente al menor. Con gran esfuerzo había logrado mantenerse quieta para no ir a degollarlo, y su mirada cargada de veneno hacia él lo decía todo. —Y si lo sigue presionando de esa manera sólo empeorará las cosas, _Sargento_.

—Pues qué pena. Nadie elige ser como es— Aseveró en respuesta cuando dirigió la misma mirada afilada hacia la joven asiática, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por su furia asesina. —El poder trae grandes responsabilidades. Tú mejor que nadie deberías comprenderlo, Ackerman. —Entrecerró los ojos levemente al decir aquello, y con esa simple mirada supo que ella había captado perfectamente el mensaje, sin necesidad de profundizar más en detalles adicionales.

Porque guste o no, ellos estaban cortados por la misma tijera; y de igual a igual podían entenderse con una simple mirada pese a lo mucho que se repelían entre sí. Más por parte de ella que de él.

—Si no sabe manejar la presión, entonces que aprenda— No volvió a ver a nadie más que a ella, cuando se dio media vuelta para marcharse por el corredor del pasillo de aquella amplia estancia en la que se refugiaron tras salir del bosque y limpiar la zona.

No era duro con el chico para ser el ogro come-niños que todos creían de él con sólo mirarlo; tenía que ser estricto para que se le metiese de una vez en la cabeza el lugar que le correspondía en la batalla contra los titanes. Además del propio enojo que le generaba el ver tal grado de inutilidad en alguien que tenía el suficiente potencial para llevarlos a la victoria.

Que era mucha presión para un puberto inexperto de 15 años, lo era, y eso él lo entendía. Pero precisamente porque él lo entendía y había pasado exactamente por lo mismo de joven, le crispaba tanto los nervios ver su inseguridad en los momentos más cruciales. Incluso hubo que trazar toda una estrategia a último minuto para adecuarla a él porque el niño estaba "estresado"… ¡Estresado! Y cuando él era la única "gran esperanza de la humanidad", cuando estaba joven, sin experiencia, y se ganó el título del soldado más fuerte, nadie tuvo una mínima consideración con él; y sin embargo pudo solo y aprendió por su cuenta a manejar la presión, sin ayuda de nadie.

Y Eren, con todos los beneficios y ayuda que tenía, lo desperdiciaba. Eso era lo que lograba sacarlo de quicio.

Y pese al desagrado notorio que le tenía, Mikasa comprendía muy bien cómo se sentía Levi, ya que ella era ahora también la guerrera más fuerte y la única que podía estar a su altura, cargando con el mismo odioso estandarte y esperanzas de todos. Pero eso no significaba que dejaría pasar por alto el trato denigrante que le dio a Eren; ni en el juicio ni ahora.

Se acercó de nuevo a él, para acomodarle la playera arrugada que le había quedado del agarre del mayor minutos atrás, en lo que Armin intentaba por otros medios más tranquilos pedirle que se relajase y ponga más atención allá afuera.

Armin era persuasivo. Siempre sabía las palabras exactas a utilizar con cada quién gracias a lo increíblemente intuitivo que era, por lo que incluso él podría manejar bien a Eren en caso de que se ofuscase como ahora. Pero pese a las grandes habilidades de retórica que su rubio amigo tenía, ella sabía perfectamente que esta vez no bastaba con simples palabras para resolver su problema psicológico.

Quizá Mikasa no era tan intuitiva o sensible como Armin para tratar con los demás, pero conocía de sobra a su "hermano" como para saber que toda esa presión lo estaba haciendo colapsar; y las acciones precipitadas de hoy sólo fueron un inicio de los futuros accidentes que causaría en la tropa.

Él no necesitaba sólo calmarse. Necesitaba mantenerse lejos del campo de batalla y librarse de la presión que todos echaban sobre él. Pero lamentablemente no tenían al alcance los medios para mandarlo a un sitio ameno y que se relajase en soledad, por lo que no se iba a tranquilizar tan fácil. Lo que Eren necesitaba era sentirse a salvo para retomar confianza. Y ella estaba más que determinada a cuidarlo y mantenerlo lejos del peligro, hasta que viese señas de mejoría en su semblante.

Tras serenarse ella misma mentalmente y poner en orden sus ideas, volvió a mirar al menor de aquella forma tan característica de ella; tan seria como siempre.

—No tienes que escuchar lo que dice ese enano— Le dijo cuando fue su turno de hablar, aprovechando que nadie más estaba por allí para escuchar la forma en la que había llamado a su superior. Aunque tampoco era secreto para nadie lo mucho que lo detestaba. —A como estás ahora es peligroso que salgas a luchar por tu cuenta. Sigue las instrucciones para que podamos mantenerte a salvo, Eren. Yo te protegeré las veces que haga falta— Quiso hacerle saber que no tenía que cargar con todo ese peso él solo…

Pero claramente, sus palabras sólo fueron el golpe de gracia que le faltaba a Eren para sentirse como una carga inútil otra vez. Prácticamente sólo estaba resaltando las mismas palabras que le dijo Levi sobre no poder defenderse por su cuenta, y con lo mal que ya se sentía por el regaño, que ella misma lo tratase de esa manera fue suficiente para volver a ponerlo de un mal humor bastante evidente cuando la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tú también? Mikasa, ya tuve suficiente con el sermón del Sargento como para que ahora vengas tú a restregarme en la cara que no soy apto para esto— Molesto, y algo dolido también, decidió dar media vuelta para irse por el otro extremo del pasillo, queriendo alejarse de todo eso.

—No te estoy echando nada en cara, sólo me preocupo por ti— Se apresuró a aclarar cuando decidió seguirle el paso, pese al intento de Armin cuando quiso decirle que era mejor dejarlo solo por ahora.

—¡Precisamente por eso!— Eren detuvo la marcha para voltearse a verla, molesto. —¡Quieres protegerme porque me ves como a un niño débil y desamparado que no puede hacer nada solo! ¡Ya déjame en paz!— Y tras cortar toda conexión con la preocupación que sintió por ella antes de que todo eso se le viniese encima, aceleró el paso para alejarse e irse a otro sitio de una vez por todas.

No era fácil para él pasar por toda esa situación en la que tenía que volverse de un momento a otro un adulto cuando le exigían que se comportase como tal, mientras que Mikasa lo seguía tratando como a un chiquillo que debía ser protegido. Necesitaba paz. Estar solo o con alguien que no quisiera transformarlo en otra cosa al tirarle todos los ideales y esperanzas de la gente encima.

—Mikasa…— Armin le dedicó una cautelosa mirada, siendo delicado y cuidando no hablar ni hacer ningún movimiento en falso para no hacerla sentir peor. Pero el verla allí, quieta, mirando la dirección por la que su amigo se fue a través de esa misma máscara de neutralidad de siempre, realmente le dificultaba la tarea de poder tratar adecuadamente con ella.

Antes de poder decir algo más, la muchacha se le escapó cuando dio media vuelta para irse hacia el lado contrario, envuelta en un inquietante silencio que no dejaba ninguna fisura hacia sus sentimientos encerrados.

—Estaré con las chicas tomando un baño— Fue todo lo que avisó cuando ya se iba yendo. El tono de su voz ya no era ese ligeramente más liberado como el que usaba para dirigirse al castaño; otra vez volvía a ser el de la misma muñeca inexpresiva de siempre, haciendo imposible hasta para el rubio poder descifrar su estado de ánimo verdadero.

* * *

El acompasado cantar de los grillos ocultos por la maleza húmeda del patio, ayudó a dispersar un poco sus pensamientos y el estrés que lo hizo estallar momentos antes allá adentro. Por ahora, podía permitirse respirar tranquilo en la confidencialidad de la noche, permitiéndole sentir una falsa paz luego de haberse alterado tanto.

Definitivamente necesitaba un tiempo a solas; lejos de las exigencias de los demás, de los comentarios despectivos de otros compañeros sobre su patético desempeño en el campo de batalla, de Mikasa y su sobreprotección asfixiante…

Pero al pensar en eso último sintió un leve malestar en el pecho, junto al retorno de cierto fastidio. ¿Por qué simplemente Mikasa no aceptaba que él ya no era un niño? Quizá no era el soldado más fuerte, y sólo tenía a su favor el poder del titán… pero esa no era razón para andarlo cuidando como a un bebito todo el tiempo.

Abandonó de pronto su reproche mental en cuanto escuchó unos tranquilos pasos resonar por el corredor y aproximarse hacia donde él se encontraba. Armin lo saludó con un quedo ademán tranquilo, antes de tomar asiento en el mismo escalón que él, dejando una cierta distancia para no entrometerse en su espacio.

—¿Mejor?— Optó por dar pie a una plática al notar que no mostraba hostilidad hacia él, y entonces lo vio asentir quedamente antes de volver a perder su mirada hacia el frente, como pensativo. Y si bien era raro ver a Eren así, lo entendía tras ver todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Sabía que si su amigo no le daba una respuesta verbal a la primera, era porque en estos momentos no estaba dispuesto a dar pie a una charla, por lo que decidió dejarlo tranquilo y simplemente acompañarlo un rato en silencio. Uno que el propio Eren intentó luego quebrantar.

—Ella…

Armin giró levemente el rostro para verlo, mostrando cierto interés por lo que parecía querer decir.

—¿Mikasa se enfadó por haberle gritado?— Preguntó finalmente, sin despegar la mirada de donde la tenía.

Aunque sabía que probablemente no lo estaba, ya que siempre era lo mismo y ella ni se inmutaba con nada, tenía cierta necesidad por querer saber cómo habría reaccionado luego de que él se marchara. Quizá en una de esas finalmente reaccionó como una persona normal.

Pero Armin simplemente suspiró y elevó la mirada para ver las estrellas.

—No lo sé— Admitió. —Es difícil leerla cuando no se está dirigiendo a ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Algo desconcertado por aquello último, volvió a mirarlo.

En silencio y con tranquilidad, el rubio buscó darle un ejemplo más gráfico para explicarle la respuesta, cuando de entre un bolsillo sacó la muñeca de madera que Mikasa había dejado intencionalmente en el refugio anterior. Él sabía perfectamente que su amiga parecía haber desarrollado desde el primer instante cierto apego por la figurita de madera, por lo que no resistió el simplemente dejarla allí abandonada a su suerte para que siguiera siendo maltratada por el ambiente.

Y Eren enarcó una ceja al verla.

—¿La muñeca que se encontró Mikasa?

Armin se arrimó un poco más para acercarle la pieza y permitir que la observase mejor.

—Lo que quiero decir— Dijo finalmente, cuando lo vio centrar su atención en la figurita. —Es que Mikasa es como una matryoshka.

—¿Ahh?— Confundido, volvió a mirarlo con las cejas enarcadas, sin entender a dónde quería llegar con eso. —¿De qué hablas?

—Si te fijas bien, la matryoshka es un conjunto de muchas muñecas en una, y donde las vas abriendo tienes a otra nueva debajo— A medida que explicaba, abrió la primera externa con cierto esfuerzo debido al tiempo que pasó allí cerrada. Debajo de esta, había otra más pequeña, revestida con una pintura entre amarilla y naranja con toques de blanco en el traje. Claramente mejor conservada que la primera capa. —Pero si lo volteas para verlo desde el otro punto de vista, ¿no te parece que es en realidad una pequeña muñeca revestida de muchas capas antes de llegar hasta ella?— Propuso, iniciando esta vez por el final para partir hacia el principio, hacia la primera muñeca.

Eren asintió levemente, medio captando la idea, pero aún no del todo lo que quería decirle sobre la chica. Y entonces Armin prosiguió.

—Mikasa es como una matryoshka. Ella se encierra a sí misma debajo de muchas otras capas para que nadie pueda ver lo que hay debajo… por eso no puedo leerla como a los demás.

Finalmente, el chico titán pareció comprender el punto al que su amigo intentaba llegar, y entonces volvió a fijarse con más detalle en la muñeca. Tanto en la primera capa de la superficie como en la que acababa de ser descubierta en su interior. Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo de esa manera.

De hecho, nunca se detuvo a considerar el por qué Mikasa era tan poco expresiva; simplemente se lo tomaba como su forma de ser, como que nada le afectaba, ya que ella nunca se deprimía, perdía los estribos, alegraba o lloraba por nada… pero visto desde esa perspectiva, realmente comenzaba a sentirse como un idiota por haber pasado por alto la situación en la que la chica se encontraba.

Si su neutralidad era sólo una máscara que cubría sus verdaderos sentimientos, entonces no era capaz ni de imaginar las tantas veces que debió haberla hecho sentir mal cuando la rechazaba o apartaba de su lado.

Armin se dio cuenta de que sus palabras finalmente le llegaron lo suficiente como para ponerlo a reflexionar sobre sus acciones, y para no hacerlo sentir tan mal, decidió completar la idea que había dejado pendiente antes de iniciar con la explicación de la muñeca.

—Pero cuando ella está contigo y te habla, se vuelve un poco más fácil leerla— Añadió ahora, volviendo a centrarse en la segunda muñeca. —Inconscientemente ella se permite abrirse un poco ante ti, aunque sea muy leve el cambio y casi no se note. Pero usualmente puedo sentirla más relajada cuando está contigo— Aunque por supuesto, esas vibras positivas y puras que sentía viniendo débilmente de ella, se esfumaban tan pronto el otro volvía a abrir la boca para discutirle y hacerla sentir mal. Pero eso ya no lo iba a decir; confiaba en que el propio Eren era consciente de ello ahora que le había explicado esto.

El muchacho torció levemente el gesto. No sabía exactamente cómo sentirse al respecto al ser un "beneficiado" y que ella le permitiese tal grado de apertura emocional que él ni había notado. Necesitaba pensar con más profundidad esa teoría y tratar de descubrir por sí mismo los momentos en los que ella se mostrase de esa manera, ahondando en sus recuerdos.

Sabiendo que ahora todo lo que quedaba por hacer estaba por parte de su amigo, Armin volvió a cerrar la muñeca y se la dejó en sus manos.

—A Mikasa realmente le gusta mucho esa muñeca. Se siente identificada con ella— Fue todo lo que le dijo, antes de ponerse de pie para volver a entrar a la vieja estructura y dejarlo en paz con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Mikasa salió del baño con una pequeña toalla al cuello para secarse el cabello. Con el cuerpo limpio y fresco, sentía un poco menos tensos los músculos pese a que el agua que había era fría como el hielo. Dada la situación en la que estaban, más bien fueron lo bastante afortunados como para poder dar con esa antigua base militar medianamente entera y con el agua aún en funcionamiento; no podían pedir más que eso estando allá afuera.

Aún no se colocaba la bufanda ni la chaqueta del uniforme, por lo que estaba yendo a la estancia donde dejó sus pertenencias para terminar de aprontarse de una vez.

Lo que no esperó encontrar en el camino fue a su protegido, acuclillado a un costado del corredor y con la espalda recargada en una de las paredes gastadas del alojamiento. Aparentemente era consciente de su presencia, y quizá hasta de que ella pasaría por ese tramo, pero él por alguna razón se veía empeñado en mantener el rostro volteado y la mirada fija en un punto del costado opuesto al que ella estaba; casi como un niño arrepentido por haber hecho una travesura, pero demasiado obstinado para comenzar a disculparse.

Por supuesto que ella sabía que con Eren era mejor no ser optimista ni entusiasmarse en vano, pues conocía de sobra lo arisco que se ponía de repente y lo mucho que le fastidiaba estar cerca de ella.

Para no molestarlo, decidió quitar su vista de él y volver a centrarla al frente para seguir con su camino, pasando de él como si no lo hubiese notado. Y aquello pareció desconcertarlo, ya que realmente había esperado que Mikasa lo interceptara de inmediato y comenzase a andar sobre él, como siempre.

Volteó rápidamente para verla y seguirla algo urgido con la mirada, como queriendo establecer una conexión magnética que la retuviese allí mismo sin que él tuviese que decir algo… pero claro, ella ya no lo veía, eso no iba a funcionar. Y la plática anterior que tuvo con Armin comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza como para ahora preocuparse y ponerse a pensar si en el fondo, realmente estaría enojada con él.

—Espera, Mikasa— Como casi todas las cosas que solía hacer, ni siquiera pensó mucho antes de llamarla, de esa manera vergonzosamente poco segura, por la que se reprochó mentalmente cuando se puso de pie para encararla.

La vio detenerse ante el llamado, y después de unos instantes en silencio que se le hicieron eternos, por fin se volteó hacia él. A decir verdad, no sabía muy bien cómo manejar ahora la situación al ver su expresión inmutable… Armin dijo que con él se soltaba un poco más, ¿no?... Esa mirada neutra y carente de emoción que le dedicaba no sólo lo hacía dudar de esa teoría, sino que comenzaba a ponerle los pelos de punta.

—Sobre lo de antes…— Habló de nuevo sin saber ni por dónde empezar. La verdad, tampoco tenía muy bien una idea de qué podía decirle; sólo estaba hablando a lo tonto para rellenar el espacio y tratar de romper un poco ese silencio incómodo. Esa mirada inexpresiva realmente no lo estaba ayudando a pensar con la mente clara. —No es como si hubiese querido decir del todo que me fastidias…

Bien, estaba metiendo la pata y embarrándola hasta el fondo él solo. Y era perfectamente consciente de que estaba sacando a relucir toda su idiotez en ese momento. Se reprochó mentalmente por tal falta de tacto; nunca fue bueno con las palabras, y al menos eso era algo que agradecía que ella supiese.

—Digo, no me refiero a que me fastidie… tenerte cerca— Si alguien estuviese pasando por allí en esos instantes, seguramente pensarían que era retrasado. De verdad, tenía que comenzar a pedir consejos sobre cómo tratar de forma emocional con los demás. Era muy tosco para eso, y el picor nervioso que comenzaba a sentir por toda la cara no le estaba facilitando las cosas cuando se puso a rascarse como mono.

Casi podía sentir el _tic tac_ del reloj inexistente remarcando de forma exagerada cada pesado segundo que pasaba intentando hallar las palabras correctas para expresarse. Y comenzaba a dudar seriamente sobre si la paciencia de Mikasa sería tan bondadosamente infinita como para soportar su lapsus de sequedad mental. Quizá no debió sugestionarse tanto con eso de lidiar con los sentimientos ocultos y esas cosas…

Carraspeó en un desesperado intento por martillar del modo que fuera ese bloque gigante de silencio que lo estaba aplastando a la velocidad de regeneración de un titán, y por más que trataba de no mostrarse tan patéticamente preparado, no podía fijar su mirada en ella. Tenía la vista paseando literalmente por toda la estancia, sin atreverse a tocar su figura.

—Lo que intento decir es…

Mikasa ya al parecer tuvo suficiente de ese monólogo nervioso al que no se le veía ni pies ni cabeza, y optó por acabar con su sufrimiento mental al soltar un suspiro quedo para tomar ella la palabra.

—Mejor ve a dormir, Eren. Te hace falta— Si le afectaron de algún modo sus palabras y todo lo que le intentó decir antes, fue un misterio, pues incluso ahora mantuvo su máscara inexpresiva de siempre.

El muchacho sintió un helado baño de agua fría cayendo sobre él cuando la escuchó cortar su intento de disculpa de esa manera, y por primera vez en muchísimos años, realmente sintió una inquietud en su pecho al creer que la había regado del todo y Mikasa finalmente se hartó de aguantarlo. Pese a que no era tan corta la distancia que los separaba, de inmediato la recorrió para sujetar con un tosco agarre su mano, tras verla voltearse con intenciones de seguir con su camino.

—¡Espera!

Ya era tarde para hacer cualquier otra maniobra distractora o retractarse. Cuando ella se volteó para verlo, mostrando por primera vez en lo que llevaban en ese pasillo, una expresión de leve desconcierto en su semblante, Eren sintió que era el momento de reunir agallas y finalmente saltar al vacío; saliese como saliese.

Y aún con los nervios jugándole en contra, volvió a enderezarse, y sin soltarle la mano intentó hacer su último intento por hablarle.

—¡Ah, ya! Lo que intento decirte es que lo siento. No quise desquitarme contigo, estuve mal— Con su torpeza habitual para expresarse, el ceño fruncido nerviosamente y las mejillas algo coloradas por toda la vergüenza y la incómoda situación, sacó de su bolsillo la matryoshka para entregársela con el mismo tosco cuidado en la mano que le sujetaba. —Ten, toma tu muñeca.

Y sólo entonces se atrevió a volver a centrar su mirada aguamarina en ella, para comprobar que la teoría de Armin a fin de cuentas era cierta. Mikasa en verdad pareció verse genuinamente sorprendida ante el detalle de la muñeca; pese a que sus facciones seguían estando restringidas por las capas en las que recubría sus sentimientos. Si se fijaba bien, sí percibía el cambio en ella.

Y muy en lo profundo de él, se llegó a sentir conmovido de encontrar finalmente una emoción viniendo de ella. El verla de esa manera lo hizo sentir como si estuviese viendo y conociendo un poco más de la verdadera Mikasa por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban de conocerse… o al menos desde aquella ocasión en la que le dio la bufanda.

Esta vez fue él quien no se atrevió a romper el momento ni tampoco quiso apartarse de su lado, sólo para poder seguir mirando esa inusual grieta en sus primeras capas y permitirse conocer un poco a la que había debajo, quien aún contemplaba con unos ojos más vivos y sorpresivos a la matryoshka que tenía en las manos.

_**C**__ontinuará… _

* * *

**Y eso fue todo por hoy, espero y les haya gustado el intento tsundere-nervioso de Eren por disculparse ;)**

**Para este fic en particular, intenté profundizar en las personalidades y motivos no sólo de nuestro trío de Shinganshina, sino también en otros personajes, como Levi, para intentar explicar mejor su comportamiento y quitarle esa mala fama que tiene el pobre.**

**En fin, quiero decirles que realmente me hicieron muy feliz con todos sus comentarios, leer cosas como las que me escribieron es algo que realmente me motiva mucho a seguir, y me hace sentir que mi trabajo valió la pena si hay tanta gente que lo disfruta. Por ahí incluso leí en un review que a alguien le gustaron tanto mis drabbles de Lost time memory, que hasta hicieron dibujos de ellos. Si esa persona está leyendo esto, le pediría que por favor, me deje verlos. Me haría inmensamente feliz poder ver algún "fanart" de algo que yo escribí, en serio.**

**Cualquiera que esté interesado en contactar conmigo, puede buscar mi Facebook en mi perfil, y con gusto los agregaré. Nada me hace más feliz que conocer a mis lectores :)**

**Así que, gracias a todos por esta maravillosa acogida que ha tenido Matryoshka, y si les gustó la idea, aprovecho para anunciarles que ya di inicio a una serie de drabbles ErenxMikasa, **_Summer time record**.**_

**No olviden seguir comentando para alegrar a su servidora, cada comentario suma un punto a mi felicidad ;)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


End file.
